


Dramatical Murder tl;dr version

by bluemorphine



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemorphine/pseuds/bluemorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for those of you who can't be bothered to play the game/want to save yourselves from the never-ending abyss of gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatical Murder tl;dr version

One day Aoba was walking in the street when he found a pile of black next to a bin.

“Hello doggy,” he said

“Hello,” the dog said in a voice lower than Morgan Freeman’s.

Aoba scooped up the dog and brought it home. Then had a dream that he fucked it.

 

“Yo, Aoba,” Koujaku said, eating alphabet spaghetti naked in the middle of Aoba’s room.

“Hey Koujaku,” Aoba said, dropping ren on the floor.

Koujaku dropped the spaghetti on the floor and got a nosebleed as Aoba-senpai finally noticed him. “Uwaaa!” he cried.

Aoba looked at the computer. Koujaku silently turned into a monster.

“Who’s been logging in as me on Facebook?” Aoba shrieked. Ren cried.

He saw his latest status was “this’ll teach me not to mess with the meme lord!” followed by an embarrassing picture of himself asleep.

“Noizu,” Aoba knew.

 

Aoba went to Germany and went into Noiz’s house. “Why did you use my facebook?”

“hahah u mad bro”

Aoba ignored the german and stole his meme t-shirt

“HEY GIVE THAT BACK!” Noizu cried. he threw water on aobas crotch. aoba thought he'd peed himself.

 

Aoba flew back to japan and found somebody falling out of the sky

“AH! MASUTA!”

Clear cut aobas arms off.

“Clear! Now how am I supposed to carry the meme shirt?”

Suddenly a motorbike zoomed past. The big muscular bara man picked up the meme shirt.

“This’ll sell for a lot on the black market.” 

"Destroy me" Aoba said absentmindedly.

"Are you going to take responsibility for those words?" Minku asked as his dreadlocks fell out and he took out a jar of lube.

"What's that" Aoba said.

 

The blue-haired twink finally got to Oval Tower

“I thought of a way to dramatically murder someone.” Said a creepy old man (not haga-san)

The blood rushed to Aoba’s head and he seriously punched Toue’s shit.


End file.
